


Heat of the Moment

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Smut, bottom Ydris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: You and Ydris get a little... carried away in the fortune telling tent.





	Heat of the Moment

When you first signed up for the Summer Camp program at Moorland, you'd felt as out of place as a teenager in a room full of children. Oh, sure, you weren't that much older than some of the teens here, but it was still weird, wasn't it?

Nobody seemed to mind, though. Some of the kids made fun, asking if there wasn't anything better that you could be doing, but for the most part, the kids were alright with it. You even acted as a kind of mother to some of them, which they were grateful for. Breaking up fights and the like, and defending those who were bullied.

And there were definitely some perks to being an adult woman on the island of Jorvik. Some of the men here were downright hot. Alonso, Rolf, even Thomas Moorland. But then, you'd found a draft mare on Moorland beach and had helped her find her end location of Nilmer's Highland. That in itself wasn't so unusual, especially not after you'd dealt with some horses who seemed to have a mind of their own. Even if this mare's eyes were rather purple, but you'd seen horses around here in a multitude of bright colours. There was nothing unusual about that.

Until you'd actually reached the highland, anyway, and had seen the tall glass of water who supposedly owned the mare. So, this was the mysterious 'Y' from the note. You approved, the very look of him igniting a spark in your loins.

"Is this your horse?" you'd asked. And he'd nodded, beaming.

"Yes, thank you for safely escorting her home," the man had said, his voice like rich velvet. "I am the great Ydris. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine," you'd said, unable to resist the flirt. The smile he'd given you had told you everything you'd needed to know about the success of that flirt. He was definitely interested.

But, after watching him pitch a tent (a real one, mind), you had left, called off on another errand. As you'd left, you'd noticed a smaller tent set up, one bearing a sign emblazoned with two hands hovering about a crystal ball. A fortune telling tent, you presumed.

"What's that?" you'd asked, turning your horse.

"Ah, this?" Ydris had asked, gesturing to his tent. You'd nodded. "I also tell fortunes, one per day, for free. Should you wish to come inside, I will tell you of your future. Or I can give you a horse fortune, if you'd prefer."

"Okay, I'll bite," you'd said, dismounting your horse and knowing that it would stay there with Zee. You'd walked over to the tent, Ydris accompanying you. There, you'd expected and half-hoped that he'd make a move on you. But he hadn't, instead waving his hands over the pink-glowing crystal ball and spouting some nonsense about your riding club and a glass hedgehog and jumping a river. You'd left feeling disappointed, though the promise of sitting in such close quarters with him again did send fire racing through your veins.

You'd spent the rest of the day running errands and performing tasks for the people of Jorvik. Mostly so that the children wouldn't have to do it, they were here to have fun, after all. But now, you ride back to the highland at a rather hasty pace. You aren't thinking of what it will look like, for you to come almost crawling back to the tent. No, all you are thinking of is jumping on this man and doing to him what you've been thinking of doing all day.

You dismount again once you reach the highland, once again trusting your horse to remain with Zee as it had before. You can't see Ydris, so he must be in one of his tents or the wagon. And you can't see a horse standing outside of the smaller fortune telling tent. In fact, the highland seems quite empty. Perfect.

You walk into the fortune telling tent, pushing the silken purple flap aside. You duck your head a little as you enter the tent, your cheeks immediately warming to see Ydris already sitting there opposite you. He has a deck of purple and yellow patterned tarot cards in his hand, fanned out, his long fingers brushing over the corners of them. He looks up at you, his blue and brown (with just a hint of purple) gaze catching yours over the cards.

"Back so soon?" Ydris asks. "I have no more fortunes for you today, but if you return tomorrow, little dove, I will have another for you."

"Oh, I'm not here for another fortune," you say, your lips curling in a smirk. Ydris' eyes glitter, and he flicks his fingers. Somehow, you know that the silken purple flaps behind you have now been tied shut not with any rope and tassels but with magic. You wonder if his magical fingers can do anything else, and how they will feel.

"I only wanted to hear it from your lips," Ydris says. He sets the cards down and suddenly, your lips are on his as you lean across the table. You push the crystal ball and cards away, the candles teetering dangerously on the edge of it. But you ignore the candles, your body too busy finding Ydris'. Your clothes seem to melt away as Ydris touches you gently with his fingers, feeling just as good as you'd hoped. You moan, giving a shudder, warmth already pooling between your legs. And his lips on yours feel amazing, so soft and like magic. When he opens his mouth to your questing tongue, you taste cotton candy. Which is strange, considering you don't know anywhere in Jorvik that sells cotton candy. Maybe Ydris will tell you where he gets it from, or maybe he tastes like cotton candy. Whatever the case, you wonder if he also tastes like cotton candy in other places.

Almost before you know it, Ydris' clothes are gone, revealing a slightly muscled body with pale skin. He is so handsome, far morseso than you ever thought he could be under that purple suit, as nice as it is.

"Shall I keep the hat on, little dove?" Ydris asks, his voice a purr. You shake your head, pushing his purple tophat off his head so that you can run your fingers through black hair that is surprisingly curly. Ydris seems to enjoy the touch, letting out a gasp when you tug on the ends of it.

"Oh, you like it rough, huh?" you ask, smirking. Ydris nods, his neck bared. Perfect for kissing, which you do, giving just the slightest brush of your teeth. Now Ydris moans, and it is only too easy to pull Ydris up onto the table on his knees. The table is surprisingly sturdy, barely rocking at all as you straddle Ydris' hips. He reaches up behind you, and your bra and panties fall away under his magical fingers. You hope that they aren't gone completely, bras are expensive. But in the same instant, using the same magic, Ydris summons a condom over his cock, which you noticed earlier is quite a decent length. You can't wait to sink down onto it, and you do, moaning. Ydris moans in turn, his hands curving over your hips and sinking in slightly as you begin to ride him.

The table shakes further as you begin to ride him harder, moaning at the feeling of him inside you. Ydris bucks his hips up, though, helping you ride him, and you can't help but dig your fingernails into his chest to grip on. Ydris' hands move up from your hips, grazing fingertips up your sides as you shudder and moan at the tingling sensations rushing through you.

"Oh, Ydris," you moan. And he moans your name too as you grind down a little harder, a little faster, a little deeper. When you reach your orgasm, shuddering on him, Ydris sits up, pulling you down harder as you moan louder. In the ensuing shuddering from Ydris pulling you down harder onto his cock, the table shakes, the candles finally falling and rolling off. You smell smoke, but you are enjoying yourself far too much to care. All you can see is Ydris, all you can feel is his wonderful cock, the sensations coursing through you, the feeling of his fingertips grazing your spine and carding through your hair. But you can do that too, dragging fingers through his hair to tug on the ends of it, pulling his head down to give him a kiss that is more teeth than anything else. And Ydris moans louder, clearly enjoying this rough play.

When you'd first met this magician, for that show this morning with the tents certainly hadn't been a trick of the light, you'd never expected it to end up like this. You, riding his cock, moaning while Ydris moans beneath you. You'd never expected him to be so submissive, never expected that you would be the one on top. Surely, you'd thought that someone so cocky, someone so tall, would insist on being on top in the bedroom. Or, rather, the fortune telling tent, as it were.

But now, here you are, experiencing your second orgasm as Ydris brushes fingers tingling with magic over your clit. It brings on the orgasm immediately, your back arching as you cry out. You want him to do that again, to bring you over the edge again and again. But Ydris flips you over, and you see smoke swirling above you as he adjusts himself between your thighs. You worry about the smoke for a few moments, but then Ydris is inside you again, and you can't seem to think of anything else. All you can do is moan, closing your eyes at the sensations that spark through you as he starts fucking you faster, harder. He is moaning and panting more now, clearly getting closer, and you feel his cock pulse when he spills his load into the condom. Ydris shudders above you, thrusting in raggedly a few more times before he stills, panting above you. His hands, which had been gripping your thighs so tightly, fall away, and you pant up at him.

"Was that better than a fortune, dove?" Ydris asks. You smirk, proud at him dropping the 'little'. There is nothing 'little' about you.

"You tell me," you say. Out of the corner of your eye, you see flames licking at the tassels that hang off the purple flaps of the tent. You ignore them.

"Well, it is not often that someone comes for a fortune and leaves with something else," Ydris says, glancing down at you laid out before him. You sit up, pulling his cock out of you. Your pussy throbs, a little tired from the exercise.

"I find that a bit hard to believe," you say, smirking. Ydris chuckles.

"You flatter me, dove," says Ydris.

"Don't fish for compliments," you say with a laugh. But it is really becoming quite warm in here. And finally, it hits you- "Shit, the tent's on fire, let's get out of here."

"Oh, it is? I hadn't noticed, I was so caught up in you," Ydris says. "But you're right, of course. Fire can harm you mere mortals." You wonder what he is that fire wouldn't harm him. Some kind of dragon?

Thankfully, Ydris returns your clothing to you before the two of you leave the tent, leaving the smoke and flames behind you. You look fine, if dishevelled. Xin, the squat little man dressed like a jester, walks past you with a fire extinguisher, muttering something about horny idiots. All you can do is laugh.

"Do come back for another fortune," Ydris says as you climb back into your saddle. "I so enjoy peering into your destiny."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what you enjoy peering into," you say, smirking. "But I'll be back. With a strap-on next time." You wink, immensely pleased at the blush that colours Ydris' cheeks. So the tall magic man with an ego the size of a Clydesdale is a bottom bitch. Now, that is interesting to know.


End file.
